tysons diary
by silver diamond eyes
Summary: max stumbles across tysons diary, n tyson is not very pleased, what secrets does this diary hold and does it hold the key to tysons dark past, and his connection wiv kai.disclaimer:i do not own beyblade. warning may contain swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hope u like this fanfic, im writing it coz im bored n I wanna write it anywayz lol,

There's no pairings but it is focused on Tyson and kai.

I don't know tysons age or anything so im making it up, in my story older tyson is 15 in the year 2000 n 5 in the diary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Tyson,_

_I hope you get this letter_

_I feel happy for you, that your finally gunna be taken away from this place, your so lucky that you have people who care for you and are taking you away. _

_But please as you start to rebuild your life back in Japan. Don't forget me, and everything we've been through, remember for the both of us coz i don't think my memory will survive after tomorrow, I cant explain it all but Tyson know this, I will miss you. I wish you good luck._

_phoenix and dragon forever._

_Kai_

"Tyson, Tyson, wakeup!" max sighed, he'd been trying to wake Tyson up now for 15 minutes. "Oi! Tyson!" Tyson mumbled something and rolled over.

"Okay ty, you asked for it" max shouted rei and Hillary for help, they all grabbed Tyson's mattress and pulled him and everything else on the bed, on the floor, rei and hillary continued to pull him downstairs. "Man he's heavy! Its all that food" rei was gasping and sweating trying to pull him downstairs.

"Hahaha!" max was rolling around laughing like a hyena, Tyson never ceased to make max laugh, even his is sleep.

"Hey guys I'll tidy up a bit, when you bring the mattress back up okay!"

He turned to leave when something caught max's eye, it wasn't shiny or anything it just stood out amongst the blue and yellow that was tyson's room.

"Hello.. What's this?" max picked up the black leather book and smiled. "ha! I never knew to he kept a diary, wow it looks really old" max opened it and started to read, (a/n nosy max shouldn't read other peoples diary lol)

**tysons diary! My diary! Read it and die!**

**No seriously, you will!**

**14th October 1990**

Mommy and daddy are being weird, they keep saying a man is coming and there scared, very scared so its making me scaresd to even tho I shouldn't be coz I don't know wat hes doing coming here anyway, but if he hurts them ill get him the big meanie making him all scared its not fair! My mommy gave me this diary yesterday n said keep it wiv me always, a diarys for girls but I was bored so Im writing it anywayz coz I feel like it so there!

"MAX!" max looked up, tyson was staring at him like a mad man, max was actually scared, he was seeing something in his eyes he'd never seen before.

"er hey budd, wat…." Max didn't have time to finish his sentence, tyson came tearing across the room and ripped the diary from his hands.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU READ! HOW MUCH! TELL ME!"

"woah, erm only a bit of the first page" tyson glared at him "I swear, only the first page"

tyson sighed in relief and returned to his usual cheery self. Which confused max, the angry tyson seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it came.

"ya comin max breakfast is ready? Mmmm food, c'mon lets go!" tyson grabbed max by the wrist and dragged him out his room, throwing his diary on the bedside table.

Max decided it was best to leave the diary topic alone, though he did want to find out while tyson flipped, but something else was bothering him at the moment

"er tyson."

"yer maxie?"

"gulp your still in your underwear."

"what!" tyson looked at what he was wearing and blushed., turning into a tomato, he was wearing y fronts.

Max tried to hold in his laughter as tyson started mumbling like an idiot. He saw the look on max's face and legged it into his room.

TYSONS P.O.V

I couldn't believe id let that happen, he saw me! In my underwear, really embarrassing. Oh well, that's wasn't the least of my worries, I walked over to where id thrown the diary. I picked it up. It seemed as I did so a hole load of memorys came back to me.

FLASHBACK

"Oh no! he's here, quick tyson hide now!" a little toddler waddled into the kitchen to see his mom and dad clutching each other looking out the window. "now tyson! GO!" although tyson did not understand he did as his mom said and hid upstairs in his bedroom, under his bed, shouts could be heard, people screaming people shouting. Gunshots, then silence, the little boy cuddled to his dragon teddy and started to shake,

"What's going on, mummy, daddy" he started crying. A little kids cry, big stomping footsteps were climbing the stairs. Tyson whimpered and held on to his teddy tighter. A big scary man walked into his room. "come out tyson, I know your in here" his voice was cold, so cold.

The man chuckled (evily) and walked over to the bed. Tyson screamed and shot out from underneath. "go away! Go away! Weres mommy n daddy! Were are they!" the man chuckled again.

"your mother and father cant help you were your going child, ive finally found you"

the man grabbed the five year olds wrist and smacked the child in the face, almost knocking him out. "crying is for the weak, but im sure we'll be able to weed that out of you.

The last thing little tyson saw before he fainted was a pair of piercing crimson eyes.

Which would haunt him forever.

END FLASH BACK.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hope you enjoyed pleas R+R really appreciate it thanx:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyaz its me again! Thankyou so much SilverKaya and Mulan12365 for your reviews it made my day :D soz i changed the song last minute i thought this 1 suited it betta, tell me if it dus k!

Thoughts in the comma fingys ''

NORMAL P.O.V

"tyson! 50 pressups, now!"

"what! What for? That's not fair!" tyson looked at his captain like hed gone crazy.

"for being late that's why now get going" tyson sighed, he'd missed breakfast so he was not in a very good mood.

'he never used to be so cranky' thought tyson as he was doing his pressups. 'I wonder…..'

"tyson!"

"what now kai!" tyson stopped, stood up and turned to face the person that had shouted to him, to everyone's surprise tyson was showing little signs of anger, though it probably was cause he missed breakfast.

"don't snap at me like that granger! I was going to tell you to stop but because of your attitude 50 more!"

tyson swore under his breathe and continued with his pressups. 'sometimes I so wanna kill that guy'

KAI'S P.O.V

'Well who shoved a stick up hi ass this morning? Hes missed breakfast before but never been this cranky, I cant believe he actually snapped back at me, somethings up with him, seriously, if he aint gunna concentrate theres no point in him being here'

"tyson take 5! Get something to eat, come back out here and focus on blading ok!"

tyson collapsed in a heap on the floor, he sighed, sat up and then ran in the house

I groaned inwardly sometimes I never knew what to do with that kid

. I turned my attention to everyone else. 'somethings bugging me though' I thought ' the way he looked at me this morning after his thing with max, it's the first time I've seen tyson look hurt and angry at the same time. Oh well he'll get over it…I hope'

"rei! Focus more you losing your grip!"

'why mr Dickinson chose me to babysit these kids is beyond me'

TYSONS P.O.V

I couldn't beleive kai had actually given me a break, maybe someone gave him something to make him nicer, or maybe….nah. I shook my head and finished drinking the my soda. I didn't realize the grip on the glass in my hands, it shattered into a million pieces.

"shit!" I slammed my hand down on the worktop in frustration. Piercing my skin with the tiny pieces of glass.

Id forgotten how good that felt.

"sigh I think im gunna skip training, I don't feel like it, damn nightmares"

NORMAL POV

The navy haired boy had locked himself in his bedroom, not wanting to see anyone or anything, he could hear it in his mind, his mom and dad, fighting with someone, the gunshots, that was the day his mother died, and when his life was changed forever. he took of hislong sleeved jacket, scars laced his back and arms. white deep scars. even though they had healed, hed never truly be, in his mind.

Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table

I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die (die)

The only person that could understand, couldn't remember, remember anything that the two had bee through together, he'd tried to put on a brave face, but tears always fell to his eyes.

"we'll be friends forever"

Wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to

sometimes he felt like he should give up, and let his sorrow win, but he couldn't, his team, his friends meant everything to him, if he gave up now, he'd hurt so many people. 'But the coldness of death calls to me. Lures me into its icy grasp.'

Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

He opened his eyes and stared at the moon. 'Kai….why cant you remember..What happened to us?' more tears fell from his eyes as he remembered his friends voice, sure they knew each at present, but he had changed turned into the cold ruthless beyblader Voltaire had wanted him to be.

Father into your hand I comend my spirit  
Father into your hand why have you forsaken me

in your eyes forsaken me  
in your thoughts forsaken me  
in your heart forsaken me

**flashback**

"tyson, no matter what I'll be there for you, even if we never see each other again, were friends forever right?"

"right"

"tyson.."

"yer kai?"

"if we ever get split up, I'll come looking for you, no-one can separate us"

"right! Phoenix and dragon forever!"

"phoenix and dragon forever"

**end flashback**

Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

'But he never did, he never came looking for me, because he cant remember us, all the torture we went through….together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kk I want more reviews, I hope you like the song fic bit, I used the song chop suey by system of a down, (disclaimer I do not own this song)

I wanted to do 1 so I did.


	3. AN

Hiya im sorry that I aint updated 4 like ever (like ne1 cares lol) :P but I so totally have writers block and ideas from anyone would be so appreciated n if theres anyway I can make it better.

Thanx for ppl who have read my story! Loves ya! XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Normal p.o.v

'Ok now I was really pissed' though kai. 'I said five minutes not half a bloody hour'. He searched the house only to come up with nadda. So kai checked upstairs, when he was halfway down the hallway on the second floor he heard a really loud thud coming from Tyson's room, kai walked into the room and…. "Tyson? Tyson!"

Kais p.o.v

"Tyson? Tyson!" Tyson was sprawled out on the floor underneath the window, I literally flew across the room to his side.

I lifted him so he was leaning on me and placed my hand on the back of his head to support his neck only to pull my hand back in horror. Blood…..

Tyson's p.o.v

'Man why am I so dizzy? I feel horrible' lots of weird fuzzy things were clouding my vision, then my world turned black, before I totally disappeared into the darkness I thought I heard someone calling my name…

FLASHBACK

My eyes opened slowly and I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up, an invisible drill was forcing its way through my head. The pain forced me to sit back down again.

"hey. U ok?" I opened my eyes to see a two-toned hair boy staring back at me.

"were..were am i?"

"wussia, in the abbey" (a/n this kid cant pronounce his r's bless him.

"w..why?" suddenly noises and images filled my head, gunshots screaming, that man with the red piercing eyes.

"mommy! Daddy! Were are you!" I jumped up form my space on the floor and started pounding the walls screaming for someone to let me out.

The other kid came over and grabbed hold of my hands and pulled me away.

"shhhhh! Be qwiet! you'w get us into twouble"

I fell to my knees and pouned my fists on the floor. I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes.

'mom dad. Were are you?'

"hey are you ok?" I opened my eyes again to see a very worried boy staring back at me.

"no long pause who are you anywayz?"

"kai. Kai hiwatawi"

" im Tyson….kai, will you be my friend here?"

"ok" he grinned widely and chuckled before coming serious again.

"do as I do n u may savive here. Don't let anyone see you cwy"

There came a lound bang from the door. A husky and icy voice spoke through the flap in the steel door.

"shut up two!" he closed the flap. The room went pitch black.

"im scared of the dark"

"me too"

END FLASHBACK

Normal p.o.v

Tyson had been out for three days. The doctor said as he collapsed Tyson must've hit his head hard on something. All this time kai had never left his side. The others came and went but never stayed as long as he did.

Kai was sat in a chair still dozing off, he hadn't slept in days. His sleep finally won the battle in he drifted off into the land of nod… (a/n ok that was realy gay lol)

Kais dream……

He and a navy haired boy were playing eye spy in their dungeon like bedroom. Kai was waiting for someone to take his friend away. His friend was leaving the abbey. This made him really sad but kai had been taught never to show his emotions.

The other boy yawned and fell off to sleep 'he'll be gone tomorrow' thought kai sadley

Kai ripped a page out the boys diary and wrote him a letter. So he wouldn't forget.

They did expereiments at the abbey but always erased their memory incase they escaped and told anyone

_Dear Tyson,_

_I hope you get this letter_

_I feel happy for you, that your finally gunna be taken away from this place, your so lucky that you have people who care for you and are taking you away. _

_But please as you start to rebuild your life back in Japan. Don't forget me, and everything we've been through, remember for the both of us coz i don't think my memory will survive after tomorrow, I cant explain it all but Tyson know this, I will miss you. I wish you good luck._

_phoenix and dragon forever._

_Kai_

After kai had finished writing the letter he folded it up and put it inside tysons pocket, a single tear fell down his cheek as he did so.

END OF KAIS DREAM

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you like, thanx everyone 4 ya ideas I appreciate it and more ideas will be welcome! Soz it took ages to update. R+R thanx

:D xXx


End file.
